5 Times Gohan saw them
by coffadd
Summary: Or Gohan's totally, strangely, okay with his father and the violent saiyan prince in a relationship… The times when he caught them getting it on, however, is a whole other story. Yaoi. Cursing. Oneshot.


**Sum: or Gohan's totally, strangely, okay with his father and the violent saiyan prince in a relationship… The times when he caught them getting it on, however, is a whole other story.**

**So I just **_**had**_** to write something about VegeGoku and Gohan before I quit the DB fandom.**

**Warning: the timeline is horribly off, don't sue me please. Grammar error yay. Cursing. First fic.  
**

**Rating is actually borderline m but who cares.**

* * *

The first time it happened, Gohan was six and he was absolutely _terrified_.

He was rounding a corner to borrow the astronomy book Bulma promised to lend him, and she just gave him the consent to, so nothing was stopping little Gohan to retrieve the book from Capsule Corp's library.

Then suddenly, his father's ki spiked (wait didn't Vegeta drag his father to spar from the moment they both land at Capsule Corp then why is he now in a library of all places?). Gohan stood still for a moment, worried. The raise on his father's ki wasn't drastic, way too low to be something even related to fighting, he probably dropped a book and was surprised, or something.

For safety measures, Gohan scanned the library once more, and sensed Vegeta's idle ki. Hm, nothing dangerous.

When Gohan opened the door and peeked inside, he expected his father to be in some kind of rare discussion or light argument with Vegeta, since it was the best idea he can come up with…

So no one could blame Gohan that he said, "Vegeta-san! Please don't eat my daddy!" When he sees Goku lying on his back in a sofa, fingers curling behind Vegeta's neck with Vegeta on top of the taller man seemingly determined to suck the other's mouth off his face.

In a slow minute, Vegeta turned around to face Gohan, and registered everything as _Brat-sees-us-godfuckingdamnit,_ Goku looked less a mess and had the decency to smile and wave at his son.

"Hi Gohan!" Gohan ignored him.

Vegeta looks horrified for a brief second before violently tearing himself off Goku like a cat being thrown into water. He was standing, and huffing, and straightening his clothes (which are barely what Gohan could call clothes, they are skin tight suits). Vegeta looks like he hadn't done anything if not for the (very) faint traces of a blush and the slightly messed up hair he sports.

"Look," Vegeta did not lash out or destroy him then bury his body six feet under as Gohan expected, but pinched the bridge between his eyes, and sighed, "I was not eating Kakarot." He tries to explain, "…we were trying to mate."

Gohan gave him a _what_ look.

"What Vegeta was saying is that he wasn't hurting me and I liked it too!" Goku, being the angel he was, supplied helpfully, earning a thankful grunt from the Saiyan Prince.

Oh…well, as confusing as it is, that's great then! Gohan isn't sure if having other people eating you would be fun, but he trust his father, then its as good as he said.

"Okay then, have fun you two!" With an innocent, baby-smile, Gohan picked the astronomy book he was looking for from the floor near him (they are probably there by pure luck, God bless) and closed the door.

He never knew what he had witnessed, or maybe until a few years later.

Xxxx

The second time, Gohan was ten, or eleven, whatever. And he actually knew what they were doing.

Well, he's tired as hell from trying to maintain super saiyan mode a few days straight, its for training, no one but his mother nags him about having a constant change in hair and eye color anyway so who cares. His brain decided that he is on the verge of dying from dehydration at 1 am in the morning and Gohan could do nothing but comply.

It was a slow, slow walk to the kitchen, And he's half asleep, who can really blame him.

After a few stumbles and blind walking (its dark, really really dark) Gohan arrives at the corridor where a hole that connect them to the kitchen was. And strangely, the light is on….not that Gohan's going to think about it.

Gohan kept his gaze down in his journey to get a cup of water. The light burned his eyes. After limping from corner to corner and a cup between his hand, Gohan's eyes have adjusted, and, being the curious little thing he was, Gohan drifted his gaze up bit by bit.

Well he did sense someone else in the kitchen, but never bothered to look, and now curiosity got the better of him. First, he saw two legs under the table, and it took very little time for him to deduce that it's Vegeta from the blue…spandex...thing only Vegeta wears on regular basis, and the triangular boots. When he looked higher, he expected to see Vegeta's ever frowning face and Gohan was just a second away from saying hi when he met a wild mess of black hair.

Which very much looked like his father's.

…

Then realization came to Gohan like a waterfall, and the table that prevented him from seeing whatever the hell is happening between a head and a feet suddenly looked Godsend to Gohan, bless that table.

Gohan dropped his drink in shock, and he was not happy when they obliviously turned around.

…

"I can explain." Goku tries.

Gohan ran out of the kitchen and _screamed_, never to look back ever again.

Xxxxx

The third time it happened, Gohan was seventeen and it was amusing for a change.

It was the day for the World Martial Arts tournament, everyone's excited, _he_ is excited, but strangely Goku and Vegeta weren't there when the match started. Chichi eventually sent Gohan to look for them and in fear of the frying pan, Gohan agreed.

He was not surprised to see his father pushing Vegeta onto a wall and the sight of Vegeta curling his fingers into Goku's hair like some maiden. They are not into exhibitionism, no matter how many times Gohan has accidentally walked in on them, so why are they making out in a public place? Granted, it was an abandoned hallway, and far away from the crowds, but it's a _hallway_ still, they weren't even trying to be subtle. But today's a special day, they've been separated for years and Gohan felt a twinge of pity in his heart.

Well, even if he _did_ feel sorry for them, he is feeling a bit mischievous. Gohan couldn't stop himself from lowering his presence into nothingness, placing both hands in his pocket and walked as casually as possible past them.

"Dad, please go easy on Vegeta."

The look on his father's face was priceless (why hadn't he brought a camera) and Vegeta was _murderous_.

Gohan flew with supersonic speed back to the crowds like nothing ever happened.

Chichi was confused when her son was grounded for weeks without any particular reason by her best friend's husband while all her _own_ husband did was laugh. It didn't make any sense.

Xxxx

The fourth time, Gohan was still seventeen and nearly murdered the couple.

Yes, he had came into terms with those two since long long ago, and although he's not comfortable having to walk into them doing it once in a while it doesn't affect him even half as much now.

He was so tired, he was sure everyone's trying make him their slave by putting all kind of errands on him, they asked him if he minded, he did, but Bulma and ChiChi's frying pans are too much of an enemy to face so he submitted, and did his chores.

Then stressing his head out into oblivion did not help, his school work decided to multiply by ten today, Gohan cursed his teachers for eternal hell but did his job anyway (he later noticed that in fact, he accidentally turned into a super saiyan and broke a few dozen pens in the process, hence the personality change).

So when he dragged himself to his room, daring to skip meal for a good long rest and found Goku and Vegeta and on top of each other on _his bed_, Gohan just _snapped_.

"GET OUT!"

"Calm the fuck down! This is not what it looks like-"

"THIS IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! GET OUT!"

"How dare you command me around-"

"Say one more word and I will _fucking_ _kill_ you _both_."

The duo scampered out of the room trough the window, not daring to take the door in risk of facing an enraged Gohan. And ran away to Gods knows where to continue their session.

God, Dende, whoever, help him.

Later, Gohan took refugee in his brother's room and camped there for days.

He didn't come near his bed, much less sleep on it for a few weeks.

Xxxx

And for once, they weren't doing anything to scar Gohan's eyes the fifth time he caught them together.

He was almost ready to return to his bed (after thoroughly cleaning the sheets and being scolded by his mother for wasting water), it changed dramatically tough, when he opened the lone door to his room and found two figures on his freshly cleaned bed.

He almost, _almost_, killed them.

A soft snore broke the silence and when Gohan took a closer look, they weren't moving, or a vigorously as they usually do anyway. Vegeta's arms were held tightly around Goku's waist and his father's got his legs around Vegeta's body. They are sleeping, probably tired from the endless spars they've been having more frequently lately. All in all it was cute, sweetly domestic for the typically violent couple and Gohan made an internal _aww_.

A strange force made Gohan grab a blanket, draped it on them, and turned the light off.

Sometimes, when everything is so peaceful like this, Gohan doesn't mind.

* * *

**So…. Did anyone notice I prefer vege x goku more than goku x vege?**


End file.
